


Not Just Another Rainy Day

by wyomingparmesan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, In the Rain: An Adrienette Zine, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir are caught fighting an akuma in the middle of a rainstorm, they must seek shelter immediately or risk being soaked in their civilian forms. Adrien isn't so lucky and ends up taking refuge in a familiar place, while Marinette gets an unexpected guest. Featured as part of "In the Rain: An Adrienette Zine".
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: TheAdrienetteZine





	Not Just Another Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other fic I wrote for the Adrienette Zine! If you haven't read the first one, it's okay because they're not connected xD. Hope y'all enjoy this one too.

Thunder roared across the Parisian sky as a storm raged across the city. Everyone who had the misfortune of being outside at the time was then left in a soaking mess.

Unfortunately for Ladybug and Chat Noir, Hawk Moth had no cares about the weather. The supervillain they were currently fighting has the ability to reflect water off of their clothing, making it very slippery to be near them.

Ladybug's lucky charm had left the villain in a slurry of mud, making her unable to attack.

"Chat," she yelled from across the street. "I think the akuma might be in her jacket." She pointed to how the water was going everywhere else except for her clothing.

"Got it," he said. "Cataclysm!" He raised his hand as his power surged into it. He took off running towards the villain, who was trying her best to attack but to no avail.

His hand touched her jacket, causing it to turn to dust and release the akuma. "Your turn, Milady!"

As he reconciled the akuma victim, Ladybug ran across the street and threw her yo-yo up in the air. The black butterfly flew right into it. "Gotcha!", she said. She opened her yo-yo and a white butterfly flew out of it. "Bye bye little butterfly!"

She ran to Chat Noir's side and knelt down next to him. The victim turned out to be a little girl who simply hated getting wet. "You'll be okay, I promise," Ladybug told her, causing the girl to smile. She stood back up and threw her lucky charm in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Swarms of her ladybugs flew around fixing up all he damage the villain had caused. Even once it was fixed, though, the rain still kept coming.

"I guess that wasn't her doing," Chat said, watching as the little girl ran off to be with her parents. He looked down at his suit, which deflected the rain pretty well. His hair wasn't as lucky, though.

"No, it was already raining even before she appeared," Ladybug said. Her earrings beeped along with his ring. "Better get out of here quick or else we'll get soaked as civilians." She held out her fist.

He bumped it with his knuckles. "Pound it!", they said at the same time. "Yeah, guess it's time for this cat to skedaddle. Until next time, Milady." He bowed to her before using his stick to launch himself elsewhere.

With Chat out of sight, she places her eyes on the nearby bakery, to which she lived. As her earrings kept beeping, she took out her yo-yo and flung herself a few blocks away and up onto her balcony.

She transformed back into Marinette as soon as she landed in her bed. Tikki flew out of her earrings and landed on one of the pillows. Her body shook as she shivered. "Oh, you poor thing," Marinette said, picking up the kwami in her hands. She didn't hesitate to pull down her blanket, placing Tikki gently onto her sheets. "That should keep you nice and warm." She pulled the covers up over her kwami and left her a cookie to munch on later before heading down her ladder.

Even though her clothes were mostly safe from the pouring rain, her hair wasn't as lucky. Her parents were busy in the bakery, so it had been fairly easy to slip out and back in without them even suspecting a thing. She opened the latch to her door and slipped down to the bathroom to grab a towel. Standing in front of the mirror, she wrapped her hair into a tight towel bun before heading back up into her room.

"I hope Chat Noir made it back fine," she said to herself as she latched her door back up. She looked to the window to see that the storm was still raging. "Hopefully, he didn't get too wet."

"Come on, come on," Chat Noir said as he ran towards his home. Unluckily for him, the fight had been far away from his home and he didn't have enough time to even use his stick to get there. His ring beeped once more to let him know that his transformation would soon be over. His last resort was to slip down into a nearby alleyway. The aura of green light flashed as he turned back into Adrien, who was now very much soaked by the rainstorm.

"Ahhh!", Plagg yelled as he flew out of the ring. "You mean to tell me that you couldn't have waited until we got to your house."

"Sorry Plagg," Adrien said, wiping rain from his eyes. "Come on, let's try to get out of here before we get too soaked." He opened his shirt for the kwami to fly inside, both to stay warm and to find cheese.

Adrien stepped out of the alleyway to try and get a better look of his surroundings. His eyes widened as he spotted a familiar bakery. He knew that his house wasn't too far from Marinette's so he made a run for it. His feet pounded on the pavement as he somehow managed to miss every single mud puddle in the street. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Adrien!"

He looked to his right to see Sabine sticking her head out of the door of the bakery. She was holding out an arm, waving for him to come over. "Adrien, come on, you're soaked."

Adrien looked down at himself. His orange shoes now sported a coating of brown from the mud and his clothes clung to him from the wetness of the rain. Brushing some wet locks of hair from his face, he ran over to her. "It's okay, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," he said, "I think I can make it."

She shook her head at him. "Nonsense," she said, "You'll get sick out here." Sensing his reluctance, she gave him a warm smile, one that he returned as well.

"Okay," he said, stepping inside as she closed the door behind him. The bakery was full of more customers, meaning she didn't have much time to talk. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," Sabine said as she ran back behind the counter. "You can head on up to Marinette's room if you like. I'm sure she's got some dry clothes for you up there."

He nodded at her and headed on up the stairs. Passing on through the living room, he stepped onto the stairs that led to Marinette's room.

"You could've at least grabbed me something to eat down there," Plagg said as he popped out of Adrien's shirt.

"Shhh, she might hear you," Adrien pushed the kwami back into his pocket. "I'll just ask Marinette if she has any snacks."

A muffled "fine" came from inside his shirt.

* * *

Marinette looked through the rack of clothes in front of her. Her wet hair still leaked through her towel, leaving a trail of water on her back. Her hands grazed a pink long sleeve and she pulled it off of the rack.

"Heh, I still haven't worn this one yet," she held the sweater in front of her, running her hands across the soft material. On the front of it was a white kitty face. Going over to the dresser behind her, she opened a drawer and pulled out some white leggings. They were adorned with her signature pink polka dots.

Once she had her clothes in hand, she sat them on her chaise and threw her jacket off into the floor. Before she could slip her shirt off, though, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!", she yelled as she sat down on her chaise. She expected to see the face of one of her parents, probably asking her to come help out in the bakery. Instead, though, she was caught off guard by locks of blond hair. It took all of her strength to not fall backwards into the floor.

Adrien stuck his head in, smiling when he noticed her. "Uh, hi Marinette," he said, climbing up into her room. "Sorry, I know this was a bit of a surprise.

"A bit? I almost had a heart attack!", is what she wanted to say. Instead though, she took a deep breath before calmly saying, "A-Adrien? What are you doing here?"

He latched the door behind him. "I kinda got caught up in the storm and your mom let me come in," he explained. "She said that you might have some dry clothes for me."

Marinette looked him up and down. His blond hair was stuck to his face as his skin shined from the wetness. His white jacket and black shirt looked so heavy from being stuck to his skin.

She felt her face heating up as her eyes made contact with the outline of his abs. "Oh yes, right," she stood up from the chaise, walking back over to her clothing rack. "This is all of the stuff I've been working on and have yet to try out." She went back to her chaise and held up the pink sweater. "See this one? I was just going to try it on myself, actually."

Adrien examined the sweater, smiling at the cute design. "You made that yourself?", she nodded. "It's so cute and I think you'll look great in it."

If her face wasn't on fire before, it sure was now. An awkward smile graced her lips. "Heh, t-thank you," Marinette cleared her throat and laid the sweater back down in her chaise. "I-I was thinking that you could um, model one of my outfits. That is, if you want to, but I know with you being a model and all that maybe you'd…want to?"

Adrien laughed. "Of course! Your stuff is awesome and I'd be happy to wear anything you give me," he walked over to the clothing rack. "How about you get changed and I'll look through these, okay?"

Nodding, she grabbed her clothes and went behind the screen she had set up on the other side of the room. As Marinette got changed, Adrien took it upon himself to look at some of her latest clothing designs. Granted, most of them were a bit too feminine for his taste, but he internally applauded her workmanship.

His eyes landed on a mint green sweater, very similar to the pink one Marinette had chosen for herself. It was also adorned with a kitty face, this time in black. Grabbing it off the rack, he held it out in front of him just as she walked out from behind the screen.

"How do I look?", she pulled her hair out of the towel, letting it flow in the heat blowing around the room. Her hair had gotten a bit longer since the last time he had seen it out of its signature pigtails, going just below her shoulders.

Adrien could've sworn he felt his face getting hot, but he thought it may have been from the heat. "You look great," he said, smiling from ear to ear. He then held up the sweater he had chosen. "Hey look, we can match."

"Oh! I forgot I made two versions of this one," she gestured to her own sweater. "I think you could pull it off."

"What do you suggest I wear with it, Miss Fashion Designer?", he smirked a little as he spoke.

"Hmm," she walked over to the rack, flipping through the various articles of clothing. "I haven't really designed many bottoms, mostly because pants take a bit more time." Her hair continued to drip down her back as she moved back and forth. "Oh! You're in luck."

He watched as she held out a pair of black jeans. "Great thinking!", he said. "Those will look great with this."

She handed him the pair of jeans and he headed behind the screen. "I think so too," she said, her blush fading away a bit. At that moment, it was her turn to internally scream.

Adrien showing up to her door was not only a surprise, but now he wanted to wear her clothes?! As if wearing her derby hat wasn't already a huge deal. Her heart pounded in anticipation as she watched his silhouette moving around behind the screen.

He pulled off his wet clothes and they landed with a loud smack on the hard floor. It was then that he realized that there was one small thing he needed to take care of. "Hey uh, Marinette?", he called out from behind the screen.

She perked up. "Y-Yes?", she resisted the urge to peer behind the screen.

"Can I have a towel? My hair is still soaked and I'd hate to ruin your clothes," he stuck his head out from behind the screen.

The redness returned to her face. He had stuck himself out far enough that she could just see the top of his pecs. "Oh yes, hang on just a second," she opened the latch to her door and ran back down to the bathroom.

Once the door slammed shut, Plagg came out and sat atop Adrien's head. "Ooh, you're naked in a girl's room," he taunted.

Adrien felt his face burn. "Plagg! Marinette could hear you!", he instinctively covered his chest with his hands. "And I am not naked, thank you."

"Close enough," the kwami stuffed a piece of camembert in his cheeks. "Now I shall skedaddle before she comes back." He flew back into Adrien's shirt, which was now on the floor.

Save for perfect timing, Marinette opened the latch and rushed over to give him a towel. "Here, sorry about that."

"No, no, it's fine," he took the towel from her and went back behind the screen. "I just hope it wasn't too much trouble." He moved the towel back and forth rapidly on his head, causing it to puff up a bit.

"You're never too much trouble, Adrien," Marinette internally smacked herself for letting that slip. "Er, I mean, I'm happy to help."

Adrien laughed a little. Her shyness was always something he liked about her. It was both cute and a bit awkward, but in a good way. "Thank you, Marinette," he threw the towel down and began slipping the sweater over his head.

"You're very welcome," she said, standing up on her toes. Looking to her left, she noticed her vanity and all the various fixings it had sitting on it. Tapping her lips with a finger, an idea came to her mind.

Once he had slipped on the matching pants, Adrien stepped out into her room. "How do I look?"

She turned back to him and was blessed with a beautiful sight. There stood Adrien wearing a mint green kitty face sweater, complete with black jeans. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes moved up to his face. His lips sported a bright smile and his hair had that "fresh out of the shower" look.

"Y-You look…handorable, I mean adorsome," she shook her head as she tried to pull herself together. "Adorably handsome."

The blush on his cheeks deepened as he looked away and pulled at his sleeves. "Thank you for the compliment," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Marinette lost her concentration for a moment there as she let herself get lost in his eyes. She looked him up and down, taking notice of how her clothing matched his form so perfectly.

"So um, what's that for?", he pointed at her vanity over against the wall. She was broken from her thoughts as she followed his finger.

"Oh! Yes, right," she gestured for him to come over as she walked over to her setup. "Well, I know with you being a model and all that you are probably used to having people fix your hair."

He nodded. "You would be correct," he lifted a brow. "I'm guessing you wanna be my hairstylist for today?"

"Y-Yes," she put her hands behind her back. "That is, if you'll let me."

Adrien didn't hesitate to sit down in front of her mirror. "Show me whatcha got," he said as he closed his eyes.

Her first instinct was to grab a comb and go over his mop of hair. Luckily for her, it was well kept and so she didn't have to maneuver around any tangles.

He leaned his head back in satisfaction as she moved the comb throughout his scalp. Despite having his hair played with on the daily, he always found the sensation of comb or fingers running through his hair to be very relaxing.

Once she combed it to how she wanted it, she took some gel and slathered it on her palms. "Alright, let me know if I pull on you too much," she began putting the gel in his hair.

"Will do, but I don't think there'll be any issue," he opened his eyes to look at her in the mirror. "I trust you."

She smiled at him through the mirror, hoping that he wouldn't notice her blush. "Thanks," she said. "How so you like it so far?"

He examined his hair. It was out of its usual shape, as Marinette had used her fingers to curl it in the back. The front was sticking up a bit, making it look similar to his usual messy look. "Wow, I love it," he twirled a lock of hair with his fingers. "I should talk to my dad about hiring you on my hair and makeup team."

They laughed. "That would be really cool, but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet," she said. "You can get up now too."

He pushed the chair back and stood up. While he examined himself in the mirror, Marinette found herself still admiring him. Mint green was such a good color on him. It matched his beautiful green eyes and highlighted his luscious blond hair.

"You really did such a wonderful job, Marinette," Adrien walked towards her. Their eyes met as he leaned his head down a little.

This time it was her entire body that heated up as he grabbed her hands. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she was sure his was doing the same. A gentle smile reached his face as he leaned down and placed a kiss onto her flaming hot cheek.

"Thank you for being such an amazing friend," he whispered in her ear.

Her hand flew to her cheek, feeling the burning sensation on her skin. She smiled back when she saw his face flaming as well. "You're very welcome, Adrien," she stood up on her toes and returned his gesture by also giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He mimicked her by placing his own hand on his cheek.

For a moment, all was quiet as the teens stood and admired each other. Their matching outfits really helped, too.

The silence was broken by the sound of Adrien's phone ringing. Shaking his head back into reality, he pulled it from his pocket. "Oh shoot," he said. "It's Nathalie. My father is wondering where I am, I-I gotta go."

"It's okay, I understand," Marinette said. "Besides, the storm sounds like it's over now."

"You're the best," he said before running to her door. "Welp, gotta go or else I'll never be able to do something like this again. See ya tomorrow at school."

She waved as he started climbing down the stairs. "See ya!", once she heard the door to her room lock, she ran over and climbed up the stairs as fast as she could.

With a large thud, she flopped down on her bed. Her loud sighing and squealing rustled the sleeping kwami, who came out from under the covers with a yawn.

"I see someone had a good day," Tikki said, still waking up.

"Tikki, have I ever mentioned how amazing Adrien is?", Marinette closed her eyes as she put a hand to her heart.

"Only fifty times a day," Tikki put her paws on her hips.

Marinette laughed along with her as they laid down together in her bed.

Deep inside of her, she hoped that maybe, just maybe, he thought she was amazing too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the entire zine here for FREE! It's got all kinds of wonderful art and more fics by many content creators in the fandom! I had a lot of fun working on it.


End file.
